Beyond the Orange Islands
by johtolaura
Summary: Ash is now living with Melody in the Orange Islands, but is he really happy? Note: Please review or else I won't complete it! CHAPTER THREE UP!
1. Make it, Break It

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters in this story

**Note: **I am now taking Romantic Fanfics requests, so if you have a request please feel free to ask it in your review

**Couples: **Ash and Melody, Ash and Misty

**Summery: **Ash is now living with Melody in the Orange Islands, but is he really happy? Both Ash and Melody are sixteen now

Melody woke up, the golden light from the island sun beaming down on her. She felt sad for a minute, then remembered that she was happy. Ash had said he loved her, and was coming to live on the Orange Islands! She got up quickly and begun preparing for his arrival.

A week later Ash had arrived safely, and he and Melody had spent a week together. Melody was over the moon, but Ash had seemed oddly quiet after the first three days. 

"What's wrong Ash?" asked Melody, clinging onto his arm and putting her head on his shoulder as they walked down the sandy beach.

"Nothing Melody, it's just…" he broke off suddenly, unable to spoil the beautiful atmosphere, "I can't pretend anymore. I don't think us getting together was such a good idea. Maybe we should give it a break." Silence froze in the air as Ash's words sunk into Melody. He was…dumping her? But they had only been going out for a week! Did that mean he was already fed up with her?

"What do you mean? You can't be dumping me, we're so happy!" replied a startled Melody, though even as she choked the words she knew they weren't true.

"Melody, please don't do this. We both know things aren't working out and to tell you the truth I only returned here because the one I really do love has gone." Melody's small tears turned into a waterfall down her face.

"But Ash, we are happy together! We love each other very much!" She cried, but had already turned away and begun leaving.

"No Ash wait! We love each other. I love you. Ash please come back…don't leave me again"

_Short I know, but hopefully good. Ash has left Melody for…who exactly? And will Melody just let him go? Find out in the next chapter of 'Beyond the Orange Islands'_


	2. Across the Sea

**So Far: **Ash has left Melody and the Orange Islands far behind, but who is he secret crush exactly? And will Melody really just let him slip away? Read on to find out!

The sea air whipped its way through Ash's hair as the boat sped away from the island. He felt awful-truly he did, but he felt he had done the right thing. He just hoped Melody learnt to get on with her life and to forget about him.

He shook his head to clear away all his thoughts of Melody, and changed his mind to something happier, the girl of his dreams! He had it all planned out; he would burst open the doors (using his trusty Pokemon) declare his love and sweep her off her feet. That was providing someone else wasn't already with her.

He gazed down at the rippling clear water and thought how much he missed her. He loved everything about her: the way she laughed, the way she dressed and even the way she hit him over the head with Brock's frying pan when she was mad. All those things enchanted him, but he wasn't so sure if she liked him back. What if she turned him down? Who could he run to then?

Of course there was always May. Stupid, over-the-top May. When she had confessed her love to him he had replied stupidly 'I guess it could work…' because he wasn't sure if Misty liked him back or if he actually liked May instead. Five seconds later she was whooping with joy and practically signing up for their wedding day already. So to get out of it he had quickly added on the end 'But I don't think it will' and legged it out of Petalburg Forest. What if Misty was the same? What if hidden beneath those ginger curls was the mind of someone desperate, someone who would marry another person even if they had only been going out a week?

Ash shook his head again. He had to get rid of these thoughts. Of course Misty wasn't like that! He and her would be very happy together, he was sure of it if she just gave him a chance…

Meanwhile back on Shamooti Island, Melody was still sobbing into the sand. How could he leave her, especially since it had only been a week since he'd asked her out and then go to tell that scrawny little redhead he liked her instead? She suddenly felt a stab of anger, not at Ash but at Misty. _She _was sure to break Ash's heart, not knowing or caring how lucky she was to have him. She had to stop Ash before that witch got her claws into him.

She pondered for a while about how to stop him. She could take her boat, but it might not get there in time. Suddenly a thought flashed into her mind-what was the fastest mode of transportation? Pokemon!

Calmly she walked over to the water's edge and began to play a song on her shell. The water rippled slightly and a large shape began to rise out of the water.

"Lapras! Find that red boat and follow it please!" The Lapras gave a cry that meant 'Okay!' as Melody hopped on it's back and sped away from the island at top speed.

"Don't worry Ash. I'm coming to save you."

_So what did you think? Please review and tell me! Ash is heading for Cerulean City with Melody hot on his trail. Will she get there in time? Or is Ash in for a happy ending after all? Find out in the next chapter! (dun-dun-duh!)_

_By the way, here are the replies to the reviews:_

**IndusLotus2001:** _Glad you like it, hopefully this part's a bit longer. Of course Melody will do something! But what exactly remains unknown…_

**Dbzgtfan2004: **_Sadly I can't tell you who he ends up with (because if I did it would be breaking the writer's code!) but I'm glad you enjoyed the story! I'm working on the next part now!_


	3. Ash Arrives

**So Far: **Ash had left Shamooti Island and Melody has decided to follow him. What lies in store for Ash and Melody at the Cerulean Gym? Read on to find out!

Ash's boat creaked slightly as it pulled into Cerulean Harbour (I know it doesn't have one, but it does in this story) He couldn't wait to surprise Misty at the Gym! He only hoped she wasn't too busy with anything.

Melody wasn't too far behind, her Lapras going as fast as a racing car does on a track. She was utterly determined to stop Ash and had managed to convince herself that Misty was wicked, someone who would tear apart Ash's heart and rip it in two. Deep, deep down Melody knew Misty wasn't really like that, but now she couldn't help wishing she was.

"Oh Ash…why did you choose her?" Melody whispered, a small tear rolling down her cheek. She shook it away fiercely, scolding herself for letting it slip out. Everything was going to be fine, she'd save Ash and he'd realise how much he actually did love her and then they would live happily ever after, like those fairytales she used to love to read. She sighed, knowing deep down that that probably wasn't going to happen, no matter how hard she wished it.

Ash breathed in the fresh Cerulean air as he stepped onto the beach. He loved this place, not only for its beauty and his memories of it, but also because it was home to the person who meant the most to him. He sighed again as he remembered how beautiful she was. He made a quick stop at the Pokemon Center to make sure he looked okay, before boldly making his way to the Gym.

"Um, hello?" Ash asked nervously, not seeing anyone around. He went over to the door into Misty's house and slowly went in.

His mouth dropped open and he couldn't believe what he saw. Misty was there all right-but she wasn't alone…

_An even shorter part this time! Sorry about that, I promise the next part will be extra, extra long! Please review, because otherwise I may not continue writing it! Also, check out my other fic and review that please, because no one has reviewed it! Next part up soon._


End file.
